


Под кодовым именем "Фух"

by adianna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Входную дверь и аптечный шкафчик они разворотили, не глядя, практически сразу, он так и не понял кто именно. И теперь стекло вперемешку с пластиком и битым кафелем противно хрустит под ногами, а в воздухе стоит больничный запах спирта и еще каких-то непонятных лекарств.  
Он в жизни ничем не болел и поэтому так и не научился различать для чего все эти баночки и микстурки. Хорошо, что разуться им даже в голову не пришло.  
  
Дома ждет Кириэ. Знает, что сегодня он не приедет, но все равно будет сидеть допоздна. Читать книгу или просто сидеть в своем любимом кресле и смотреть на город. Сколько раз он ей говорил…  
  
\- О чем мечтаем, деточка? Очень невежливо с твоей стороны, можно подумать, что ты меня больше не любишь.  
Издевательский голос звучит прямо в ухо, мелкие укусы бегут по шее, и от неожиданной злости хочется рычать. Если бы он мог, если бы мог как-то иначе… Он любит ее, боже, как он ее любит. Как никогда никого не любил. Но от самой мысли, что Кириэ увидит его таким, что когда-нибудь своими грязными лапами… да он скорее себя убьет!  
  
Он подается назад и шипит, не поднимая головы, только капельки пота срываются с подбородка в грязную раковину.  
\- Иди к дьяволу, старпер!  
  
Данте заходится смехом, и грубая щетина пародией на ласку трется между лопаток.  
\- Не вовремя шутишь, пацан, очень не вовремя.  
  
Спина к груди, заклепки на кожаных перчатках царапают бедра, ременная пряжка с каждым толчком ритмично позвякивает где-то под коленями. В голове почему-то крутится: «Если сорвет триггер, он меня на лоскуты порвет», но Неро плевать, ему сейчас на все плевать.  
  
Потому что Неро дуреет, просто дуреет от этой душной темной комнатки, от своей проклятой крови и этой гребаной жизни, где он не может во сне обнять любимую девушку без страха когда-нибудь разорвать ее на части. И чувствует себя по-настоящему живым, только разряжая обойму или вгоняя лезвие по самую рукоять в чью-то клыкастую рожу. Или здесь, сейчас.  
  
Радиатор под ладонью ходит туда-сюда, левую руку уже сводит от напряжения держать два тела сразу. Чертовы, ха!, демоновы когтищи правой беспорядочно шарят по стене, вырывая куски кафеля прямо с мясом. А в чудом уцелевшем зеркале на соседней стене, подсвеченное голубым, отражается его собственное совершенно дикое лицо и чужая бледная макушка.  
  
Он ни разу не напивался, но, наверное, именно так оно и чувствуется – когда мир ходит кругами, в глазах танцуют цветные пятна, а с чужого плеча хочется попеременно слизывать этот прилипающий, осязаемо солоноватый мужской запах или вцепиться и изгрызть до мяса. Тереться всем телом, растворяясь в чужой коже, и рвать, рвать, рвать на куски все, до чего только дотянутся когти и зубы.  
  
\- Шшшш, - стучит в ушах невозможным горячечным бредом, - спокойно, спокойно, малыш. Я тебя держу...  
Каждый стон и каждый выдох электрическим разрядом уходят прямо в позвоночник. Но этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.  
  
Минутами позже Неро кое-как подтягивает джинсы и безвольно сползает на пол. Бороться с молнией и пуговицами бесполезно, а на осколках чего именно он может сейчас сидеть, лучше сильно не задумываться. И не дергаться. Сил все равно хватает только держать глаза открытыми.  
  
\- Ну что, полегчало?  
Красная пелена, которая последние недели постоянно мелькала где-то на периферии зрения, наконец-то исчезла совсем. Он снова большей частью человек.  
Полегчало.  
\- Данте, - ярость ушла, осталась только пустая, отупляющая усталость. - …спасибо.  
\- Да без проблем, мелочь, - темный силуэт в дверном проеме картинно салютует и забрасывает на плечо безнадежно угробленные кожаные штаны. – Буду нужен, заходи.


	2. Под кодовым именем "Фух"-2

Откуда ему было знать? Он же не демонолог, блин. И в няньки не записывался.   
И когда он попрощался с Неро, он именно это и сделал – по-про-щал-ся. Как минимум, надолго, как максимум, «А нафиг оно мне надо? Детки взрослые, сами теперь разгребайтесь». Все, забыли.   
Так какого черта он третий час бродит по этим трижды проклятым развалинам замка Фортуна? Бывшей ставки бывшего ордена бывшего меча.  
  
Это все из-за мобильных телефонов. И Триш, которая мало того, что раздает чужие номера направо и налево, так еще и имела наглость заявить, что мы (точнее, он), видите ли, в ответе за тех, кому подарили братиковский меч. Так что сам виноват.   
И... и он просто терпеть не может, когда женщины плачут! Особенно если это маленькие девочки из церковного хора, которые как раз сейчас должны строить семейное счастье, личную жизнь, или что там еще, со своими маленькими мальчиками. А не, всхлипывая, рассказывать в трубку что-то о ночных исчезновениях, глазах странного цвета и злобных толпах с вилами и факелами.   
  
Кстати, говоря о маленьких мальчиках...   
Неро появился на разрушенной стене почти бесшумно. Не будь Данте Данте, он бы впечатлился. Наверное.  
\- Ну и где тебя носило? Заставляешь себя ждать, мелочь.  
Глаза Неро полыхали красным. Далеко внизу вечерними огнями полыхала Фортуна.   
Обе (да, теперь обе) демонические лапы сжимались и разжимались, как у довольного кота, когда тот устраивается поудобнее. Только вместо одеяла, красно-синие когти c хрустом мяли в порошок белые кирпичи, оставляя то там, то здесь мелкие бурые хлопья.   
\- Ррраурр-рр, - низкий утробный звук, резкий и странный для человеческого уха. Неудивительно, что эти идиоты внизу так тряслись.   
  
\- Узнал, значит. Вот и ладушки. Без обид, мелочь, но если уж начинаешь играть с едой, - Ребеллион словно по собственной воле скользнул в руку. – Не делай этого у себя на пороге. Мирное население почему-то не выносит вида трупов. Даже нечеловеческих.  
Демон только чуть наклонил голову и долго смотрел из-под взъерошенной светлой челки. На секунду Данте даже засомневался, что кто-то был дома и вообще слышал и понимал его слова. А это уже нехорошо.  
\- По-хорошему пойдешь, или будем ссориться?  
Но потом Неро подобрался, встряхнулся всем телом, поднял правую лапу и демонстративно, со смаком облизнул средний палец. Позер малолетний.  
  
Данте вспомнил свежеизуродованных василисков на крыше мэрии и в фонтане главной площади, представил, где были недавно эти когти, и расхохотался.   
Нет, пока тут явно говорить бесполезно, пацан слишком далеко ушел.   
\- Знаешь, когда мозги на место встанут, я тебе этот жест еще припомню.   
В деталях и подробностях.   
Когда Неро зарычал и прыгнул, он так и продолжал смеяться.  
  
Вместоэпилога.  
\- Я сделал ЧТО?!!  
\- Тебе еще раз повторить или проще продемонстрировать? Может… *выразительное движение бровями* на пальцах объяснить?  
\- Чего? Так, уйди от меня, извращенец старый!  
\- Ой, какие мы вдруг стаа-али…  
\- Пошел к черту, я сказал! Не подходи! Даже не думай! Нет, блин, ну при Кириэ же…


	3. Дорога

Красный, голубой и снова красный. Странный выбор для ночной разметки, но они все тут на Восточном шоссе какие-то странные. С одной стороны – никто не обыскивал багаж, не задавал неудобных вопросов и не пялился на перевязанную руку. С другой… Кириэ он бы сюда ни за что не взял. Ни в жизни. Хотя, что теперь думать, вот уже четыре часа как Кириэ, Орден и Фортуна больше не его проблемы.  
Решение большинства, тайное голосование, «прости меня, Неро, я пыталась» и «изыди, дьявольское отродье!». Полчаса на сборы и никаких денег на билет. Скатертью дорога.  
Огни проносились за окном, сливаясь в размытые двухцветные полосы, одна выше, одна ниже.   
Пару недель назад Триш, то ли из излишнего человеколюбия, то ли просто из жалости, через две строчки е-мейла не понять, сбросила ему скан старого снимка – двое подростков, одинаковые серебряные волосы, одинаковые неприязненные взгляды прямо в камеру.   
Такие похожие друг на друга, и совсем непохожие на того бесшабашного взрослого Данте, которого привык видеть Неро. И на того похожего-непохожего серьезного человека в синем, которого он стал так часто видеть во сне.  
Да, теперь он знал, что у его демона есть имя. Верджил.  
И в наследство он оставил не только Ямато.  
Автобус тряхнуло, и металлический футляр с оружием нехорошо звякнул где-то над головой. Голубая роза. Красная Королева. Черт, надо было пристегнуть получше.   
Девил Брингер словно в ответ вспыхнул теплом и слабо засветился. Достаточно слабо, чтобы с соседних мест этот рассеянный свет можно было принять за включившийся мобильник. Какая ирония, и даже это его проклятие - неоново-голубая кожа под кроваво-красной чешуей.   
Красный. Данте.   
Голубой. Верджил.   
От символизма сводило зубы.   
А нужный адрес почти сразу нашелся в телефонном справочнике.


	4. Профориентация

Должны быть какие-то правила. Официальное объявление, что ли. Нет, серьезно, ну а как? Не может же он просто взять и написать на ближайшем заборе: 'Выношу демонов. За деньги и еду. Спросить Неро'.  
Хотя, когда он рассказал о своей проблеме, Триш поперхнулась чаем, долго прокашливалась, вытирая слезы, и, наконец, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое о генетике и 'два сапога пара'. Он предпочел не вслушиваться.  
Данте предложил краску и подходящий забор.  
Даже страдать не надо, мелочь, только навести и имя исправить.


	5. Сферы влияния

Он не проработал и месяца.  
Сначала один пришел за авиационным керосином. Для меча.  
Т-Джей только покрутил пальцем у виска и хотел было послать шутника куда-подальше.  
Получилось плохо.  
Но когда второй пришел за разрывными пулями для _чемодана_ , Т-Джей понял, что лавочку надо сворачивать.  
Неудивительно, что черный рынок в этом районе ограничивается выпивкой и девочками.  
С такими-то клиентами.


	6. Come to the Dark Side...

Не то чтобы Данте ее не любил. Что вы, он первый скажет, что она милая девочка. Симпатичная и не типичная корыстная баба, так что пацану крупно повезло. Но она такая… непробиваемо хорошая, что Данте в ее присутствии было просто неуютно. 

Да, да, Триш хохотала неделю, и до сих пор поддевает его при каждом удобном случае, но елки-палки! Он понимает Триш. Или Леди. Или Сэнди и Душку-Сью из «Планеты Любви». Ты мне, я тебе, всем приятно. Иногда, правда, «я – тебе» обходилось дороже, чем «ты - мне», но такова жизнь, компренде? Они знали, чего хотел он, он давал им то, что хотели они – все довольны.   
Но здесь? 

Он просто хотел заехать за мелким. Работенка подвернулась непыльная, да и лишний раз размяться ему не помешает. Но вместо того, чтобы свистнуть с крыльца, он стоит посреди гостиной, как дурак. Будто ему снова восемь лет, он только что высморкался в любимую мамину занавеску, а Верджил, сволочь, уже стратегически прикрылся толстенной книгой из папиной библиотеки и вроде как не причем. 

Утешало только то, что на фоне всех этих лоскутных диванных подушек, кружевных салфеток и домотканых ковриков, Неро выглядел не лучше.   
\- Я знаю, что ты не болеешь, но все равно постарайся не переохлаждаться, ладно? А то сейчас такая простуда ходит. Если проголодаешься, я там, в футляр, бутербродов положила, сбоку, - Кириэ встала на цыпочки, чмокнула Неро в щеку и поправила воротник. - И все-таки постарайся вернуться до ужина, хорошо? 

А потом скромно потупилась в сторону Данте:  
\- Вы, когда закончите, тоже приходите. У меня как раз печенье будет готово. Имбирное, с шоколадной крошкой.  
И после странного полупоклона, который тут считали хорошими манерами, исчезла. 

Видимо «И с этим ты живешь?» было у него на лице было написано, потому что Неро насупился, поправил футляр с Королевой и отрезал:  
\- Нихрена ты не понимаешь!   
\- Не понимаю, - честно признал Данте.   
Но решил плюнуть на все и вечером прийти. Печенье все-таки.


End file.
